Elsword
by kyle345
Summary: This is my first fiction
1. Chapter 1

Elsword Q&A

Elsword: Hello everyone and welcome to our Q&A. I will be your host because I'm awesome :3 Kyle here will be our co-host.

Kyle: sup

Aisha: idiots

Kyle and Elsword: what?

Aisha: Nothing

Elsword: . how exactly are you a princess again?

Aisha: *throws a book at Elsword: It's Void Princess

Elsword: *Ducks* O..k then anyways back to the introduction. Reviewers ask questions and we answer them here. Isn't that right guys?

Eve: *turns away* As long as they know their place.

Rena: Yes ;p

Aisha: Don't ask stupid s***

Elsword: Glad we censored that.

Raven: Meh don't care

Elsword: Sweet don't mind Aisha. She's always like that .

Aisha: *Eyes turn red and fangs pop out* What are you trying to say?

Elsword: Aaaah Vampire *runs behind Kyle*

Aisha: *Grins* That won't help.

Elsword: Why not? :o

Aisha: Because if I don't get you, Eve or Rena will.

Eve and Rena: * eyes turn red and fangs pop out*

Elsword: Darn it, Kyle do something?

Kyle: ladies, ladies you are all drop dead gorgeous and have millions of fans who love you. Isn't that right guys?

Everyone: *Cheers*

Kyle: See. Now let's not hurt the host ok?

Ladies: Fine

Raven: How did you calm them down so easily?

Kyle: *Grins and runs his hand through his white hair* I'm just that good and sexy ;p

Ladies: *blush*

Elsword and Raven: （￣～￣;）right

Elsword: Anyways this is the end of our intro. Thanks for reading =D.

I do not own any of the characters except Kyle. Elsword copyright of ©2011 KOG-LU USA Inc. All rights reserved I made eve human for this fiction. I know I'm not supposed to mess with stuff but some situations would be awkward .


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2 :D

Elsword: We're Back =D

Raven: No we're not ~.~

Elsword: =o what do you mean?

Raven: *points to four empty seats*

Elsword: Where are they? 0,0

Raven: In the back having….

Elsword: Ahem (━┳━ _ ━┳━)

Raven: Meh who cares ┐('～`；)┌

*Kyle and the girls walk out at the same time*

Everyone: 0,0

Kyle: What?

Elsword: *points at the girls then the back room*

Kyle: I didn't do anything this time :p

Raven: Then why are they blushing and what do you mean this time?

Kyle: Ask the ladies.

Aisha: Don't bother asking me.

Rena: Not saying.

Eve: It's not your business.

Elsword: That got us nowhere and why couldn't you be empress? You would be nicer .

Kyle: That is no way to address my queen* bows and kisses eves hand*

Eve: You may stand.

Kyle: Yes your highness *stands*

Eve: To answer your question. I cannot be Code Empress because she's over there *points to the back* and I am called Nemesis for a reason.

Everyone: * looks to the back and sees empress walking out then starts cheering*

Empress: Hello everyone *looks at Nemesis* Hello sister

Nemesis: *growls* what do you want?

Empress: *giggles* you're still the same.

Nemesis: Humph

Kyle: 【・_・?】so I have two queens?

Both Eves: yes

Kyle: Sweet ^.^ I shall serve you two well *bows*

Both Eves: Good

Elsword: Your such a good servant *laughs* You know in some places the servant has to kiss the queens feet (｀∀´)Ψ

Kyle: Uhhh I kind of…..

Raven: Say no more. We already know about your foot fetish.

Kyle: *sweatdrops* Thanks for telling my secret.

Raven: No problem. How do you feel about that ladies?

Aisha: Don't give a damn as long as he knows what he's doing.

Rena: Don't mind at all.

Nemesis: It doesn't matter.

Empress: I'm fine with it.

Kyle: ∑(O_O；) that was surprisingly easy.

Elsword: . Awkward anyways we have questions

Everyone: Sweet

Elsword: First question

Aisha- Why didn't you become Elemental Master?

Raven- Why didn't you choose Reckless Fist?

Elsword- Rune Slayer rocks :3 Is controlling fire easy?

Nemesis- I love you my Queen ^.^ Can you teleport?

Empress- Your Highness how does Heavens Fist work?

Rena- I love your hair :p Do you have fire arrows?

-Kyle

Everyone: *looks at Kyle*

Kyle: *nomming a waffle but stops when he sees everyone looking at him* What? I was curious. * continues nomming waffle*

Elsword: There's nothing wrong XD

Aisha: She's too nice plus she can't control darkness.

Elsword: . that explains your attitude

Aisha: Chain Fireball *throws a fireball at Elsword*

Elsword: Aaaaaah *flies through the window*

Kyle: Ummmmm…. We kind of need him.

Aisha: Oh well *sits back down*

Kyle: O…..k then.

Raven: He has more power but he's not as fast.

Kyle: Speed is very crucial in battles ｡◕‿◕｡

Elsword: Damn right and no it's not easy.

Everyone but Kyle: ∑(O_O；)

Raven: When the hell did you get back?

Kyle: A while ago. I sensed his aura when he climbed through the back window XD

Elsword: Meh

Nemesis: I love you too. Do not be surprised that you do not see any emotion on my face. I am void of showing any emotion but yet I still have them and yes I can teleport.

Elsword: Blame Kyle, he made both Eves human for this fiction.

Kyle: Well yea because it would be awkward to kiss a robot.

Both Eves: *blush*

Elsword: It would be awkward, not that I would know.

Everyone:…

Empress: Anyways to answer your question sweetie, I summon a giant Nasod arm from another dimension to crush my enemies. :3

Kyle: Cute, smart and strong. Awesome qualities you have there. :p

Empress: *blushes* thank you

Kyle: Your welcome

Rena: I do but I prefer my light arrows much easier to use.

Elsword: Wow that's something. Time for an intermission but before we go I have one thing to say to Kyle.

Kyle: What?

Elsword: Don't do anything this time :o

Kyle: *stops kissing empress* Ugh right * walks away*

Empress: *blushes*

Elsword and Raven: ~.~ Awkward

During the intermission, just the guys in the back.

Kyle: Hey I might not do anything during the show but intermissions are different. ψ(｀

´)ψ

Elsword: We're not going to have that many intermissions. .

Kyle: Good point but that won't stop me from messing around.

Raven: How do you plan on handling all the girls?

Kyle: Meh I asked them and they said they don't care as long as I spend quality time with all of them.

Raven and Elsword: Lucky ~.~

Kyle: :D I know right anyways I have stuff to do.

Elsword: What type of stuff?

Kyle: I'm spending quality time with a random girl today.

Raven: That girl is?

Kyle: Empress

Elsword: What do you plan on doing with her?

Kyle: Nothing m rated because Oberon and Ophelia will kill me * slowly turns around*

Ophelia and Oberon: * gives him the I'm watching you look*

Kyle: *turns back around* exactly. So basically I will just be doing whatever servants do.

Elsword and Raven: Oh ok

Kyle: Yep anyways time to find empress later *walks off*

Elsword: That's a strange boy.

Raven: Yup

End intermission.

Elsword: Weirdest intermission ever .

Kyle: *flies through the window* I has waffles ( ^O^ )

Everyone: *wth face*

Elsword: Tf? You can fly?

Kyle: yep. If you want to know more about me, my bio is on my profile :p

Empress: You're a very interesting servant.

Kyle: Thank you your highness so are you :p

Empress: *giggles*

Elsword: Next question

***hand's up* hey hey, I wanna ask! XD (Excited)**

**1st question, to host and co-host a.k.a Elsword and Kyle, Where is Chung?**

**2nd, hey Rena do u like Raven? lol XD**

**-SpringBreeze**

Kyle: He won't be here for another few chapter because of a couple reasons.

Elsword: 1. He's in Velder finishing his training. 2. I need more info on him. 3. I actually kind of forgot him. XD

Everyone: -_-

Rena: I do but he doesn't really notice me :/ plus I'm messing with Kyle for awhile ;p

Elsword and Raven: Say what?

Rena: Oh nothing :p

Elsword: O…k then this is the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading :D

Kyle: My best friend will be here next chapter woot :3

Everyone: *Cheers*

Kyle: Empress shall we?

Empress: We shall*takes Kyle's hand and walks out*

Elsword: *mutters to himself* Meh *Jumps out the window*

Raven: wow *walks out*

Empress: *flies out*

Aisha: *teleports*

Rena: Thanks again for reading. Please leave reviews bye* walks out*


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyle: I'm back again XD Sorry about the characters being out of character. :o anyways enjoy. Yes I am weird I know lol**

Elsword: We're back =D Sort of.

Kyle: Uh huh

Elsword: Surprisingly you aren't doing anything this time. Who is the lucky girl today?

Kyle: I already did :p and Rena.

Elsword: What did you do this time?

Kyle: I gave her a deluxe treatment

Elsword: Which included?

Kyle: A manicure, pedicure, massages, and a special final treatment ^.^ I'm giving that to all the girls.

Elsword: I don't want to know. (━┳━ _ ━┳━)

Kyle: Don't worry I'll say it next time. *grins*

Elsword: O…k then. Where is everybody?

Kyle: The girls went to the mall and Raven is in Altera. They won't be back for another couple hours.

Elsword: -.- What are we going to do today?

Kyle: *sniffs the air* my best friend is here. :D

Elsword: How do you know?

Kyle: I can smell her from almost two miles away. She smells like chocolate cake and whipped cream. I love those ^.^

Elsword: Ummmm o….k then.

Kathy: *walks in* Hello everyone

Audience: *cheers*

Kyle: Hey bestie :p

Kathy: Hey what's up?

Kyle: Nothing much, just sitting here with Captain Obvious over there. *points to the right*

Captain Obvious: *stops dancing* what?

Kyle: *wth face* I was talking about Elsword.

Captain Obvious: Ok *walks out*

Elsword: (人) Jerk

Kyle: XD

Kathy: *giggles* you guys are funny.

Elsword: Why thank you =D So Kathy tell us about yourself.

Kathy: Well I'm 6'1, white and Brazilian….

Kyle: That explains her bust and why her ass jiggles so much. X3

Kathy: . Falcon punch *punches Kyle*

Kyle: Aaaaaaaah *flies through the window*

Elsword: Ummmmmmm…..

Kathy: *growls* Say anything and I will eat you.

Elsword: *puts tape over mouth*

Kathy: Good anyways I'm also a dracopyre….

Kyle: *runs in* That was fun :p

Everyone: 0.0

Elsword: *takes tape off* you have super speed as well?

Kyle: Yes sir read my bio sometimes.

Elsword: * reads bio* Interesting.

Kyle: Thank you anyways Kathy continue.

Kathy: I should hit you for interrupting me :)

Kyle: Please don't :o

Elsword: What is a dracopyre?

Kathy: As I was saying. A Dracopyre is a vampire, werewolf and dragon combined together.

Elsword: Whoa how do you combine those three?

Kathy: Simple well sort of. I was a vampire first then my ex boyfriend who was a werewolf, bit me then I got injected with dragon dna.

Elsword: That's something.

Kyle: That's my sexy best friend for you :p

Kathy: * hugs Kyle* you know it =D

Elsword: Anything else? Btw your hair is awesome. :3

Kathy: Thank you and that's all for now.

Elsword: Ok so what are we going to do now?

Kyle: Hmmmm I was going surfing but we're the only ones here. T.T

Kathy: Sadly yes but we can just ask questions.

Kyle: We could but meh. Wait I have an idea.

Elsword and Kathy: what?

Kyle: It's waffle time! X3 *starts dancing*

Elsword: Ummmmm… Screw it * starts dancing*

Kathy: *Wth face* This is almost as bad sitting in the same car with Fox and Krystal who won't stop making out ~.~

*Flashback*

Krystal: Oh fox I love you so much. *Hugs Fox*

Fox: I love you too.

Fox and Krystal: *start making out*

Kathy: God damn it -_-

*2 hours later*

Fox and Krystal: *still making out*

Kathy: Don't you two need air? :o

Fox and Krystal: *stops making out* not really* starts making out again*

Kathy: -_-

*End flashback*

Kyle and Elsword: *still dancing*

Kathy: *growls* Knock it off *runs at them and punches them*

Kyle and Elsword: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah *flies through the ceiling leaving a huge hole*

Everyone:…

Kathy: Meh. They'll be back soon.

*Meanwhile*

Kyle and Elsword: *lands in a mall*

Everyone: 0.0

Kyle: Ummm we're ok, I think.

Elsword: *rubs arm* ouch.

Everyone: *walks away*

Kyle: *looks around* This should be the mall where the girls are at.

Elsword: We might be able to find them.

Kyle: *sniffs the air* They're not here, they left a while ago.

Elsword: ~.~

Kyle: *sighs* oh well, let's go buy some stuff.

Elsword: Fine but don't do anything weird.

Kyle: I has pancakes X3 *does a back flip the runs into the store*

Everyone: 0.o

Elsword: *shakes his head and walks into the store*

*Back at the studio the girls and Raven just got back*

Rena: Hey everyone we're back. ^.^

Audience: *cheers*

Aisha: Sadly

Rena: . *looks around* Where's Kyle and Elsword?

Kathy: *walks in* They'll be back soon.

Empress: And who might you be?

Kathy: Kathy Williams *runs hand through hair*

Raven: Oh your Kyle's best friend. Nice to meet you

Kathy: Likewise :p

Rena: Well nice to meet you I guess.

Empress: Same

Aisha: Humph

Kathy:

Nemesis: When is my servant getting back?

Kathy: *sniffs the air*

Everyone:…..

Kathy: In 5..4..3..2..

Kyle: *runs in* Hello my beautiful angels and Raven. XD

Girls:

Kyle: I bought you guys something ^.^

Rena: That's so sweet What did you get us?

Aisha: It better be good.

Empress: Now Aisha be nice.

Aisha: No promises.

Nemesis: Well what is it?

Kyle: One sec * goes to the back door and yells* Hey Els hurry up.

Elsword: * yells back* I'm coming , *walks in with 8 bags*

Kyle: Took you long enough .

Elsword: ~.~ They're heavy.

Kyle: Stop your whining woman.

Elsword: *Wth face* I am not a woman. *puts bags down and takes shirt off* see

Everyone: 0.o *takes one step back*

Audience: ….

Kyle: That's just awkward. T,T

Elsword: *puts shirt on* Meh, just give them their gifts.

Kyle: I was getting to there. Anyways I bought all of you gift bags with your names on it. I even bought chung one.

Everyone: *unison* Sweet

Kyle: *gives them their gifts* Don't open them yet :p

Everyone: *unison* Awwwwh

Kyle: . How do you guys keep doing that?

Everyone: *unison* Don't know, just happens.

Kyle: T.T anyways we have questions.

Elsword: How can you tell? The laptop is right in front me.

Kyle: *wave HTC Evo* X3

Elsword: ¬_¬ Show off.

Kyle: XD what about your phone?

Elsword: *takes Iphone 4 out* Right here. Anybody else want to show me up?

Rena & Kathy: *takes out droid bionic*

Raven & Aisha: *takes out Iphone 4s*

Elsword: . *looks at Eves* What about you 2?

Empress: We didn't need one earlier because we were Nasods but since we're humans we don't have one yet.

Nemesis: It doesn't matter to me.

Kyle: *grins* That's why I got you these. *pulls out two droid razors from his pocket and gives it to them*

Empress: Why thank you my humble servant.

Kyle: You're welcome your Highness *bows*

Empress: You may stand.

Kyle: *stands*

Nemesis: It is not necessary but I appreciate it.

Kyle: * bows again* Thank you your Highness.

Nemesis: Stand

Kyle: *stands* How do you feel now Els? XD

Elsword: Meh it doesn't matter.

Kyle: XP anyways lets read the first question.

Everyone: OK

Kyle- what made you write this fanfic?

Eves- How tall are you? What's your fav color?

Rena- Is the bow your favorite weapon?

Aisha- Can you do necromancy?

Elsword: Have you ever used an Axe?

Raven: Is it true that you were with the Black Crow?

Everyone: Is it true that all you have to do is change clothes and hairstyle and you become your other job?

-Anonymous

Kyle: Cool questions :p I wrote it because I really love Elsword, the game not you Els XD and this is the first Elsword Q&A on Fanfiction.

Everyone: * Applauses*

Elsword: You are something else X3

Kyle: Why thank you

Nemesis: I am 6'0 and silver and black.

Empress: I am 5'9 and pink

Nemesis: You are the complete opposite of me.

Empress: I know but I love you so much *Glomps Nemesis*

Nemesis: *growls* Meh

Kyle: You two are so loving :p

Empress: I know * hugs harder*

Nemesis: You're crushing my boobs.

Empress: Sorry *sits down*

Elsword: The effff? When the hell did they get boobs? Ther were flat chested in the game T.T

Eves: . Illusion stinger * fires spears that leave an electron pulse in their wake*

Elsword: Here we go again :o * gets hit and flies through the ceiling* Aaaaaaah

Kyle: Huh should probably get that fixed.

Workers: *walk in* on it * starts fixing the ceiling*

Kyle : They should be done soon.

Workers: done *walks off*

Kyle: That was quick anyways Rena your answer please :p

Rena: Yes it is my favorite weapon because I like ranged combat

Raven: But you still kick hard though T.T

Rena: Sorry XD does it still hurt?

Raven: Thankfully no.

Rena: Good *kisses cheek*

Raven: :D

Aisha: I can do necromancy but I choose not to.

Elsword: *walks in* Because if she does, it will make her even uglier than she is now XD.

Everyone: *Gasps*

Aisha: *Anger Mark* What did you just say?

Kyle: Awwwwh damn you gone and fucked up now T.T

Elsword: How come that wasn't censored?

Kyle: I'll tell you when you get back, if you come back alive. :o but first run like hell.

Aisha: *Eyes turn red, fangs descend, nails turn into claws, demon wings come out, and also a tail* I'll kill you

Everyone: 0.0

Elsword: That's my queue to run* gets up and run likes hell through the backstage*

Aisha: *flies after him*

Kyle: That's a dead man.

Everyone: Yup

*Explosions are heard in the distance*

Kyle: Well Elsword has to answer the next question so….. *calls els*

Elsword: *pulls phone out of pocket while running* hello?

Kyle: Hey, it's your turn to answer your question.

Elsword: * dodges a giant fireball* yes I have used an axe but I prefer the sword.

Kyle: Thanks later :p *hangs up*

Elsword: T.T jerk *puts phone in pocket* I'm sorry :o

Aisha: Die!

*Back at the studio*

Kyle: Surprisingly he's still alive XD

Raven: Anyways yes it is true that I was with the black crow but those days are over.

Everyone: *applauses*

Raven:…..

Kyle: XD we can't exactly answer the last question without the two love birds outside but we will anyways.

Empress: The answer to your question is no. Our other Jobs are here but it's up to Kyle to put them in this Fanfic.

Kyle: I'll think about it. Plus it's also up to the reviewers.

Empress: * giggles* I already have mine *glomps Nemesis*

Nemesis: *sighs and pats head*

Empress: :D

Rena: * Sits on Kyle's lap*

Kyle: *Runs hand through hair*

Rena: I wonder how els is holding up?

Kyle: He's fine.

*Ten minutes later*

Aisha: *walks in normal* I'm back.

Kyle: Where's Els?

Aisha: I ate him.

Everyone: *gasps and a guy in the audience faints*

Kyle: XD someone help that guy please.

*Two workers come in and take him outside*

Kyle: so you're a Cannibal now?

Aisha: Sure why not.

Elsword: *walks in with ripped clothes, scratches, burnt smell and mess hair.

Everyone: 0.0

Kyle: Hey you're not eaten XP

Elsword: She almost did. I have the bite mark to prove it * points at neck*

Everyone: o.o

Aisha: I wanted to but I wasn't that hungry.

Everyone:…..

Elsword: T.T crazy bi….

Aisha: *growls*

Elsword: *shivers* -_- I'm going to sleep.

Empress: But first, Ophelia will you please draw els a bath?

Ophelia: Yes your highness *walks out the back door*

Elsword: *follows*

Kyle: Well Els is out for the rest of the chapter.

Raven: That sucks, he will have to answer his questions next chapter.

Kyle: Yep speaking of questions we have two more. First one

**Raven- have you ever fought Kyle?**

**Girls: How seductive are you?**

**-Kathy**

Kyle: Thanks best friend wherever you are?

Raven: Not yet but one day.

Kyle: Looking forward to it :p

Rena: I can be very seductive when I want to be. Just ask Kyle ;p

Kyle: *grins* good times XD

Rena: *blushes*

Nemesis: Somewhat seductive.

Empress: Not as much as Rena but I know what I'm doing ;)

Aisha: It's not your business.

Raven: Next question

Empress- How many servants do you have?

Nemesis: What are your favorite moves?

-dude

Empress: A lot, I am a queen after all :p

Nemesis: *rolls eyes*

Empress: Hey *glomps*

Nemesis: *sighs and pats head*

Empress:

Kyle: So adorable XD

Nemesis: Hornet Sting *fires a torpedo at Kyle*

Kyle: * Gets hit and flies through the window* Aaaaaaah

Empress: *about to say something*

Nemesis: *Bares fangs* say anything and I will eat you.

Empress: T.T

Everyone:…

Raven: What is up with all the cannibalism?

Nemesis: *grins* silence or you're next.

Raven:…..

Nemesis: My favorite moves are Hornet Sting, Atomic Blaster, Iron Scraps and Junk break.

Aisha: Those moves do kick ass.

Nemesis: *Nods*

Rena: Thanks dude for the questions

Dude: No Problem later *walks off*

Rena: Well this is the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading ^.^

Nemesis: Shall we find Kyle?

Empress: Awww you do care about others :p

Nemesis: *turns head and blushes*

Raven: That's new.

Nemesis: *glares*

Raven: *puts hands up and walks out*

Nemesis:…. *teleports*

Aisha:* teleports*

Empress: *flies out*

Rena: Thanks again guys bye :) *walks out*

**Thanks for reading again :) Sorry about all the weirdness XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Q.Q sorry guys have been so busy with school i haven't been able to submit any new chapters :o Sigh i haven't even started on a new chapter. All this school work plus getting ready for college is stressful. :T I will try to start a new chapter soon. Hopefully i can...

Code Empress- According to the data I have acquired, you aren't doing anything this sunday.

Me- :T but your highness I have...

CE- *glares* Silence...Do not speak another word.

Me-...As you wish your highness. *walks away*

CE-...

Code Nemesis- A bit harsh don't you think?

CE- *grins* He knows I only do that when I'm serious.

CN- If you say so. :T

CE- *glomps*

CN- sigh here we go again . *pats head*

CE- *purrs*

CN- o.o

Lol I love me ^^

And thanks for the reviews guys :3 I am trying my best to do this :o All this school work...Anyways since i can only review once per chapter i will just add here lol. My imagination is pretty vast and weird xD Blueknight if you were there you could get them to like you...maybe XP lol yes maybe they are well I can't spoil anything but you can try xD You might have a chance. Ask more questions please :3


	5. Chapter 5

Elsword: Hello Everyone :)

Raven: Meh

Elsword: The Hell's wrong with you? :T

Raven: I'm being stalked .

Els: By who?

Raven: Those wrid fangirls over there. *points to a group of fan girls on the side.*

Fangirls: *screams* Love you Raven!

Raven: Ehh...

Els: Lucky You xD

Raven: Meh...

Els: Anyways where is Kyle? :o

Raven: Having a sparring match with Nemesis.

Els: Let's watch.

Raven: Whatev...

El: (¬_¬) that attitude...

Raven: Humph *pulls a remote out of his pocket and presses a button*

* A huge tv appears on the wall showing Kyle and Nemesis in the middle of a spar*

Els: Hey guys ^^

Kyle: *dodges a hornet sting* oh hello everyone ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

Nemesis: Really elsword? really? :T

Elsword: (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ what do you mean really? It's time to start.

Kyle: Put...the table...back :o

Elsword: ┬──┬◡ﾉ(° -°ﾉ) anyways get your butts here :I

Kyle: We shall continue this later your highness *kneels* :3

Nemesis: *Nods then teleports*

Kyle: *teleports*

Elsword: Took you long enough .

Kyle: (╯°Д°）╯︵/(.□ . \) that's for flipping the table xD

Elsword: aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh *lands on face*

Kyle: xD anyways I have an announcement ^^

Elsword: *gets up* What could it possibly be?

Kyle: Chung is finally back *points to the back and applauses*

Everyone: *Cheers and Screams*

Chung: *Walks in* Hello everyone (⌒▽⌒)

Aisha: Took you long enough...

Chung: Q.Q Sorry Onee-chan... Blame that one. *points a gun at Kyle*

Everyone: *Stares at Kyle*

Kyle: *puts hands up* Whoa there...

Chung: *puts gun away and sits down*

Kyle: Sigh... I don't get paid enough for this T.T

Rena: You don't get paid at all. xD

Kyle: (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Rena: Put...the table...back :T

Kyle: ┬──┬◡ﾉ(° -°ﾉ) Nothing to do here .-. *Walks out*

Rena: Get back in here x3

Kyle: *walks back in* Well lets get to the questions.

Aisha: About time ;p

Kyle: *winks*

Aisha: *giggles*

Kyle: First question TheSapphireKunoichi

XD This is pretty funny. I have some questions I want to ask as well! :3 1) So are there like, two of each character? (Empress and Nemesis for example. Two Eves.) 2) Will Aisha and Elsword EVER stop fighting? 3) Is Nemesis stronger or Empress? (Me: Go Nemesis :3) 4) To all characters: Are you all glad about your choices in your second classes? 5) To all characters: Do you hate anything about your classes now?

Elsword: Are there two of us? :o

Everyone: *Looks at Kyle*

Kyle: :T yes their are two of them...

*An LK, WS, RF, and IP walk in*

Everyone: *Cheers*

Kyle: You're all welcome . Jeez worked hard on this .-.

Everyone: *in unison* Thank you for everything ^^

Kyle: Thanks everyone. I will continue to make you proud ^^

Eves: *unison* If you do not, we will you torture you! :3

Everyone: :o

Kyle: Dx The fact that both of you said that is kinky but scary at the same time. :T

Empress: Do not worry, it will be ;3

Kyle: *fantasizes then shudders* That's something I expected from VP or CN .

CN: *Smirks* Don't worry, it will be fun. :3

VP: what is that supposed to mean?

Kyle: errr... *points at RuneSlayer* distraction go :o

RS: xD *uses StormBlade*

Everyone: *Stares at StormBlade while Kyle sneaks out*

RS: *stops using storm blade* x3

GA: What's so funny?

RS: *points at empty seat*

GA: Where did he go?

RS: *shrugs* anyways we'll wait till he gets back since he makes things funny.

BM:...

VP: .-. That awkward silence...

BM: We both know that Ravens don't talk much.

RF:...

VP: :T

EM:...

VP: You're not helping Dx

EM: *pulls a book out of nowhere and starts reading*

VP: ¬¬ We are so different.

EM: *looks up and sticks tongue out and continues reading*

VP: :I

LK: I'm bored *gets an idea* Hey Baboon face. *points at EM* xD

EM: *flicks him off without looking up from her book*

WS: That was very rude :o

LK: Well we have to entertain ourselves while Kyle's gone. :o

WS: But be nice please :T I don't want to get upset.

LK: o.o Yes maam.

EM: *Still reading but nods*

WS: Thank you ^^

*Kyle walks back in*

CE: * eyes turn red and fangs descend* where were you? why did you leave?

Kyle: o.o Errrr... I had to get something for everyone.

CE: *Glares* you left without permission.

Kyle: But...*kneels* Forgive me your highness. Why are you so upset? :o

CE: The fact that you left without telling me is disrespectful, I will have to punish you later for it.

Kyle: .-. As you wish your higness.

CE:...What did you bring us anyway?

Kyle: Food :D *gives everyone food*

Everyone: *cheers*

CE:I will eat this later, but for now...come here. *pulls Kyle close*

Kyle: Errrrrr... *looks at DC*

DC: *puts hands up*

Kyle: ¬¬ Thanks alot...

DC: I can't do anything :o she'll kill me.

Kyle: . What are you going to do your highness? :o

CE: Have a snack *grins*

Kyle: *sweatdrops* Why did I make all the girls vampires? .

CE: Simply because you love vampires. *licks fangs*

Kyle: Well that is true :T Please stop teasing/delaying and do it your highness :o

CE: As you wish... *bites neck*

Kyle: owowowowo Dx please don't take long... this hurts.

* A few seconds later*

CE: * stops biting then licks neck* Was that so bad? :p

Kyle: *paler than usual* Not really . Even though Kathy bites harder :T anyways lets get back to the questions before I faint from bloo lost .-.

CE: *cancels vampire mode and nods*

Kyle: I don't think Aisha and Elsword will ever stop fighting. xD

LK: We don't always fight. We do it for the enjoyment of others. xD

BM: The only time they don't fight is when they are on dates and stuff like that.

Kyle: Oh...like how RS and VP are over there making out? x3

RS and VP: *ignores them and continues to make out*

Kyle: lol Since they are doing that, everyone should get their makeout buddy and make this fanfic randomly awesome. ^^

EM: *closes book and teleports into LK's lap* :3

LK: Someone's taking charge :p *starts making out*

Kyle: This is funny but weird xD

DC: Well your highness would you like to go next? :Y

CE: Would love to :)

DC: :D*pulls her close and starts making out*

CN: Lets begin shall we :p

IP: ^^*starts making out*

Kyle: That leaves Ravens and Renas. XP

RF: Shall we...

WS: *nods*

RF: *pulls her close,cuddles then starts making out*

Kyle: Smooth X3 Now for GA and BM.

GA and BM: *Already making out*

Kyle: lol that was fast. xD

*A few seconds later*

Kyle: Everyone done?

Everyone: *Nods*

Kyle: Alright :3 Nemesis or Empress? I think they are equal in both terms so I can't say anything.

Nemesis: I use magical attacks. I don't have any physical skills really. My physical damage is not that strong but I can still hurt you. :p

Everyone: *Nods* :p

Empress: I use physical attacks. The only time I use magic is when I summon Ophelia, use electron balls or summon Oberon to use space wrench and Oberon guard.

Everyone: *Nods again* :o

Kyle: They have their Pros and Cons but they are pretty equal in terms and still amazing. ^^

CN and CE: :)

Kyle: Oh and Sapphire likes Nemesis more than Empress. xD

Empress: I shall deal with her later. *evil grin*

Sapphire: o.o...*runs away*

Kyle: xD too funny anyways do you guys like the choices in your second classes?

Everyone: *Nods*

Kyle: No explanation? :T

Everyone: *nods no*

Kyle: lol anyways last question do you hate anything about your classes now?

RF: They nerfed my Nuke...

Kyle: Yea I hate that also -_-

CE: They weakened my fist .-.

RS: lol no they didn't xD...If you know what I mean ;p

CE: . Heavens fist *calls down a giant fist that comes through the ceiling and crushes RS. Also leaving a giant hole in the ceiling with a fist imprint in the floor*

RS: Ouch Dx so this is what it feels like to be crushed. .-.

Kyle: lmao xD anything else?

Everyone: nope

RS: When wil I go back to normal? :o

Kyle: No idea xD ask EM or VP :Y

VP: Actually you're better off that way :p

EM: *giggles*

RS: :I but...

EM: xD

Kyle: lol Well this is the end of this chapter :Y

Everyone: Awwwwww Dx

Kyle: Sorry everyone Dx All this work is killing me .

Everyone: *Unison* one more question please :o

Kyle: Fine...What sets are everyone wearing?

RS: NBS :3

LK: SS :D

VP: AD :p

EM: NBS ^^

GA: RM :)

WS: SS :3

BM: NBS...

RF: RS...

CN: NBS with SS hair ^.^

CE: RM *usual poker face* with SS hair.

IP: EO xD

DC: RS :3

Kyle: And I bought all those with my money .-.

Everyone: That's why you're the best and we love you :D

Kyle: I guess it all works out in the end :3 But love doesn't pay for these costumes =w=

GA: I know what will ;p

Kyle: *blushes* Errrr...I think it's time I vamoose xD

CE: Why are you trying to escape? :D

Kyle: I'm not trying to :p I'm getting ready for it x3 *runs out*

GA: *giggles* Strange Boy :3

CE: Indeed.

RS: Well thanks everyone for joining us today ^^ It was supposed to be longer but Kyle is super busy. Sorry everyone :T Bye *waves and walks off*

Everyone: *waves and walks off*


End file.
